


WLTM

by EumenideanDream



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, He/Him Pronouns For Gabriel (Good Omens), They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), what goes through Gabriel's mind after he leaves the airfield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EumenideanDream/pseuds/EumenideanDream
Summary: They got it.Theywould understand.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens)
Kudos: 3





	WLTM

They got it. _They_ would understand.

If he admitted to a foible of humanity, he’d be feeling breathless right now.

What had happened? How had six thousand years of planning been undone?

By a whiny _brat_.

It was...

What happened next?

Who could tell him? Would She answer? This time?

He felt… adrift. How was he _supposed_ to feel?

They would understand. _They_ would know. 

He knew about Michael’s back channels. Of course. They all did. Now was the time – time was still a thing, right? – to use them.

He concentrated and spoke.

‘Hey.’ A buzzing sound. ‘Can we talk?’


End file.
